


− Je ne parle what?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, French, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон хочет, чтобы Холмс не смеялся над его знанием французского.





	− Je ne parle what?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Je ne parle what?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96140) by [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled). 



− Elle est belle, je t'accordera that(1).

Уотсон поднял голову: 

− Что?

− Cependant(2), − продолжил Холмс, − Ce n'est guère une raison suffisante de l'épouser(3).

− Холмс, − вздохнул Уотсон, − вы со мной разговариваете или просто бормочете себе под нос? Вы же знаете, что я не понимаю по-французски. 

Холмс искоса взглянул на него: 

− Vous ne me comprenez pas? Pas même un petit peu? Voyons Watson, vous avez sûrement rencontré des français dans l'armée(4).

− Нет, я вас не понимаю.

− Ах, но вы же признались, что не понимаете!

− Холмс, весь мой французский состоит из одной фразы "Je ne parle pas le français"(5)! − нахмурившись, Уотсон продолжил читать газету.

Холмс наблюдал за ним в течение нескольких минут, а потом сказал: 

− Vous n'avez aucun besoin de s'inquiéter. Je ne dis rien important(6).

Плечи Уотсона напряглись, и он, прищурившись, так впился взглядом в бумагу, как будто собирался им пронзить её насквозь. 

− Comme je l'ai dit, Marie est tout à fait charmant. Comme vous êtes. Je suis sûre que tu aurais jolie petits bébés, − Холмс ухмыльнулся уголком рта. − Bien sûr, vous n'avez jamais semblé remarquer votre propre beauté. Vous savez ce que j'aime le mieux, je crois? Tes yeux. Ils sont une nuance que je n'ai jamais rencontrés auparavant. Je crois qu'ils mai être l'ombre de la mer au large de la côte de l'Italie, mais que la mémoire est parfois floue. Ou peut-être que j'aime tes lèvres mieux. Tu ne comprends toujours pas moi?(7)

− Вы сказали что-то о море?

− Ммм. − Холмс прикрыл глаза. − Savez-vous ce que je voudrais faire pour vos lèvres? Je tiens à goûter vos lèvres. Pour les toucher, de les ouvrir avec le mien, pour vous laisser tout essoufflé. Oh, de voir vos yeux voltigeant sur le bord de la négritude, vos lèvres rouge et enflée, tendre, d'entendre ce que les sons que vous faites lorsque je te touche. Je vais apprendre de vous avec autant de dévouement autant que je donne la cendre. Je voudrais faire un livre d'entre vous à mémoriser, je donnerais plus de l'espace précieux à la connaissance de ce qui va vous faire gémir, et la torsion, et prie, et où sera-vous faire haleter, vous fera venir, ce qui va vous faire perdre le contrôle. Ah, Watson, − Уотсон поднял голову, услышав своё имя в море французских слов, − Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te garder ici. Ne cherchez pas à cette femme stupide, sûrement je peux réaliser tous vos besoins? Qu'est-ce qui doit vous lier à moi pour toujours? Resterez-vous si je vous laisse me baiser? Allez-vous rester si je renonce à mon cocaïne? Resterez-vous si je vous dis Je t'aime? Permettez-moi d'essayer, Je t'aime, John Watson. Ne me quitte pas, parce que je ne serai pas capable de me garder de la destruction sans vous. Je t'aime...(8)

Неожиданно встав со своего кресла, Уотсон приблизился к креслу Холмса и опустился на колени − так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и можно было смотреть друг другу в глаза; Холмс умолк, затаив дыхание. Потрясённый взятым на себя риском, он уже начал подбирать слова, чтобы представить всё как лингвистическую шутку, когда Уотсон произносит:

− Думаю, я понял вашу последнюю фразу, − говорит он медленно, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо друга. − Je t'aime(9), − выдыхает он. − Я люблю вас, − продолжает Уотсон, − и это не перевод, это истина. А вы, Холмс?

Несколько секунд Холмс не может найти слова. 

− Да, − он успевает сказать только это, когда губы Уотсона встречаются с его губами. 

И это было именно то, что заставит Джона Уотсона остаться.

***

**Примечание автора:**

(1) − Она очаровательна, я согласен с тобой*.  
(2) − Однако.  
(3) − Это − едва ли достаточно хорошая причина, чтобы на ней жениться.  
(4) − Вы меня не понимаете? Совсем не понимаете? Ну же, Уотсон, вы ведь сталкивались с французским языком во время службы.  
(5) − Я не говорю на французском языке.  
(6) − Вам не стоит волноваться. Я не говорю ничего важного.  
(7) − Как я сказал, Мэри очаровательна. Так же, как и вы. Я уверен, что у тебя** были бы прелестные дети. Конечно, вы никогда не замечали собственной привлекательности. Вы знаете, что мне в вас нравится больше всего? Твои глаза. Они такого цвета, которого я никогда не видел прежде. Я думаю, что их цвет напоминает море недалеко от берега Италии. Или твои губы мне нравятся больше всего? Ты всё ещё не понимаешь меня?  
(8) − Вы знаете, что я хотел бы сделать с вашими губами? Я хотел бы узнать их на вкус. Коснуться их, приоткрыть их своими собственными, заставить вас задыхаться. О, а ещё я хочу увидеть, как ваши глаза темнеют, а губы становятся припухшими от поцелуев, хочу услышать, как вы будете стонать, когда я прикоснусь к вам. Я хочу вас изучать с не меньшим интересом, чем пепел. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы были фолиантом, который я буду читать, я отдал бы все драгоценности мира за то, чтобы заставить вас стонать и извиваться в моих руках, умолять и вздыхать, и заставить вас кончить. О, Уотсон, я отдал бы всё, чтобы удержать тебя здесь. Не связывайтесь с этой глупой женщиной, ведь я могу исполнить любое ваше желание. Свяжет ли это вас со мной навсегда? Останетесь ли вы, если я позволю вам любить себя? Вы останетесь, если я брошу употреблять кокаин? Вы останетесь, если я скажу вам − Я люблю тебя? Позвольте мне попробовать; Я люблю тебя, Джон Уотсон. Не оставляй меня, потому что я не смогу удержать себя от разрушения без вас. Я люблю тебя...  
(9) − Я люблю тебя.

**Примечание переводчика:**

*, ** и далее по тексту − ТЫ, ТЕБЯ, ТВОЁ здесь не ошибка... оказывается, говоря по-французки, Холмс мечется от ТЫ к ВЫ... :)


End file.
